A Night To Remember
by cowgirlup1
Summary: The Winx's went with there new boyfriends back to John's ranch for a party the Specialists are going to the party to get there ex girlfriends back things are going to get good.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Stella and Bo arrived first at John's house and waited for the others to arrive Stella says wow John has a big ranch Bo says yeah he has 390 acres Stella says he surely doesn't have that much acres of land with my best friend bloom and mine put together Bo says yeah his family used to have more but people kept using there land to put in more house so they only have 390 acres left and his dad isn't going to let them waste it Stella says oh ok when are you boys are going to have that bull riding competition.

Bo says tonight at the party Stella has a worried look on her face is it a real bull or a mechanical bull Bo says it is a real bull Stell unless you want it to be mechanical bull Stella says I prefer mechanical bull cause you boys could get really hurt on a reall bull and I don't want you to get hurt Bo started laughing Stell I been playing football since I was 5 and I been hurt so many times in football then riding a bull Stella says but still I don't want you to get hurt there's always a slight risk it could go wrong and there you would be in the emergency room Bo looks up and says oh look Musa and Travis are here now Stella literally got out of the truck running straight to Musa Stella saying **MUSA,MUSA,MUSA** **!** your here finally Stella hugged Musa so tightly Musa says Stell your squeezing me to death Stella says oh sorry were are they the other girls at Musa says on there way Stella says the boys are doing the bull riding thing at the party tonight Musa says nice I would love to see that Stella says **MUSA** aren't you worried about Travis getting hurt Musa says nope I love my guys doing dangerous sports Stella says ok if you say so.

Musa says by the way Stella Bloom and Colton are here now Stella ran up to her best friend Bloom accidentally knocked her on the ground Stella says sorry Bloom I didn't mean to knock you down I got so excited when you arrived Bloom starts laughing and says that is quite fine Stell Stella gave Bloom a great big hug Bloom says um... Stell your squeezing me to death Stella says opps I'm sorry I tend to do that a lot Bloom says I can tell Stella says Bloom the boys are doing the bull riding tonight Bloom says I know Colton told me on the way here Stella says Oh! Bloom says I hope Colton doesn't get hurt on the bull I'm really not looking forward to it Stella says me neither Bloom says Stell Flora is here Stella says oh good Flora and Ryan are here now Stella ran up to Flora and gave Flora a big hug Flora says ok Stell Stella says oh sorry Flora says Stella I'm not thrilled with Ryan and the other boys doing bull riding Stella says me neither Flora but if the boys love it I will let them do it Bloom says Layla and Tywan is here Layla walks up to the girls and says i'm so ready for the bull riding thing the boys are doing I would like to try it Stella said Layla are you serious do you know how dangerous that is you could really get hurt Layla says I know Stella but I always wanted to try it.

Techna and James arrived Stella ran up to Techna and gave her a big hug Techna says Stella your going to loose a technology friend if you keep squeezing me Stella says Sorry Tech it's a habit I cant get rid of Techna says I'm a 100% not liking this bull riding thing tonight cause I already have a feeling something bad is going to happen and my logic is never wrong Stella says I know Tech I'm have the same feeling too Musa says Roxy and John finally arrived and as soon as Roxy and John arrived everyone else that is coming to the party started pulling in what the girls didn't know was that Sky, Brandon, Andy, Nabu, Helia, Timmy, Jared were at the party John says everyone listen up we are doing the bull riding right now Bo, Colton, John, Travis, James, Ryan all went to the bulls gate John says Travis your up first Travis says alright Travis got on **High Temper** Musa says Go Get Them Babe Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Jared, Helia, Andy, Timmy were not too far away watching Jared got mad when Musa called him babe Travis got on **High Temper** he stayed on for 6.6 seconds Musa says woo way to go Travis! Musa ran to Travis jumped into his arms and gave his a kiss on the lips Jared seen Musa kissing Travis and he got mad Jared says I want my Musa back Nabu says don't worry Jared we will get our girls back Jared says I know but I want to tell her I'm sorry and I miss her Brandon says lets not get our hopes up just yet they might not even come back to us.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER** 2**

John says your up James you will be riding **bad to the bone** Techna walks up to James and says be careful out there James says ok I will Techna James got on **bad to** **the bone** James stayed on for 5.4 seconds Techna ran up James and gave him a kiss on the cheek Techna says I was so worried that you were going to get injured James says awww! Techna I love it when you care about me Techna smiles and says your welcome Timmy got mad when he heard what Techna said to James Timmy said Techna used to say that to me Timmy says quietly I miss you Techna.

Bo says Ryan your up you will be riding **wild thang** Ryan got up on **wild thang** ryan beat James score by two seconds ryan stayed on for 5.7 seconds Flora walked up to Ryan and says good job sweetie I was worried about you if you were going to get injured Ryan says thanks for caring about me my love Helia got mad when he heard what flora and Ryan were saying Helia says Flora used to say that to him all the time and he used to say his love to Flora Helia says quietly I miss you Flora.

Colton says Tywan your up you will be riding **big oreo** Tywan got up on **big oreo** Tywan stayed on for 2.9 seconds but he got slammed into the wall hard by **big oreo** everyone heard someone screamed and started crying and when they looked to see who is running to him it is Layla.

Layla sits down in the middle of the arena and put Tywan's head on her lap and says to him crying Tywan please come back to me I don't know what I will do with out you Layla looks up at everyone and says someone call an ambulance please Layla started combing through Tywan's hair soon the ambulance finally arrived they picked up Tywan and got him on the stretcher Layla got up and was walking with Tywan to the ambulance Stella says Layla wait what about the bet we made with the boys we are riding **the terminator** after they get done Layla turns around and looks at Stella mad Layla says Stella look at what happen to Tywan do you think I want to go out there and ride that bull and put myself at risk or better yet get injured like my boo did here Layla pointing at Tywan Layla says all you care about is this stinking bet Stella looks upset and walks away almost crying Bo says looking at Layla mad nice for making my girlfriend almost crying Layla says look I'm sorry that I hurt Stella's feelings i'm just all worried about Tywan right now wouldn't you been he's one of your friends Bo and Bo left to go comfort Stella Layla yelled back after him i'll make it up another day when I know Tywan is better and out of the hospital the EMT guy ask which one of you lovely ladies are here with Tywan Layla walks up to the EMT guy and says i'm sir the EMT guy says ok m'am I would like for you to hope on up in the ambulance and sit with him Layla got in the ambulance and sit down next to Tywan holding his hand the EMT guy shut the doors left John's ranch and is on the way to hospital Nabu got mad at Layla for calling Tywan her boo cause that's what Layla used to call him Nabu says quietly I miss you Layla Nabu left to go to the hospital.

Stella was sitting on the steps with her hands on her face crying Bloom walks up to Stella Bloom says hey Stella you alright Stella looks at Bloom and says Bloom does it look like i'm alright Bloom says sorry I was worried about my best friend and wanted to see if she is alright Stella says sorry Bloom i'm just really upset over what Layla has said to me Bloom put her hand on Stella's shoulder Bloom says Stell you know Layla she would never of mean what she said to you Layla is just really worried about Tywan right now she doesn't even know if he will be alright or not Stella wouldn't you be worried sick about Bo if that happen to him Stella said yes I would of been worried sick if that happen to Bo Bloom says I know I would of been the same way with Colton if that happen to him Stella wipped the tears from her eyes Bloom gives Stella a tissue and says here you will need this to wipe off all the runny mascara on your face Stella smiles and says thanks Bloom says your welcome Stella gives Bloom a big hug and says Bloom I don't know what I'll do without you soon Bo catch up with Bloom and Stella Bo sits down next to Stella Bloom says i'll leave you two alone Bo says Bloom you can sit with us still if you want Bloom says no i'll leave you two alone Bloom walks away and back with the other girls Bo says Stella are you alright now Stella says yeah thanks to Bloom I feel much better i'll have to make it up to her one day Bo says that is good you feel much better now and your are the light of my life Bo moves in closer to Stella and there lips touched Bo and Stella started kissing not to far from them Brandon seen and heard everything from Stella and Bloom to Stella and Bo Brandon was mad at Bo for calling Stella his light of life that is his saying to Stella and Brandon is mad at himself for doing what he did to Stella and for not being there right now next to Stella Brandon looks at Stella and whispers quietly I miss you my sunshine Bo and Stella were still kissing when John walks up to the both of them and says Bo you can kiss your girl afterwards but right now you are up now Bo says I want to ride **eat my dust** John says alright man that's your bull Bo and John walks of to the arena Brandon walks up to and sits down next to Stella Brandon say hey Stell Stella looks over and sees Brandon sitting next to her Stella says Brandon what are you doing here Brandon says I got invited Stella says by who Brandon says by one of the guys on the football team got invited by one of Bo's guys on his football team which is a lie he told so he could sit and talk to Stella Stella says oh ok Brandon says Stell I miss you next to me I miss you I love you Stella please come back to me and be my girlfriend Stella says yes I will come back to you I miss you too shnookums Stella says Bo is sweet caring and lovable and all but he is not hot and handsome and muscular like you are that's why I love so much Brandon Stella says while running away I got to go so I can break up with Bo to come back to you Brandon smiles and walks away.

Bo got up on **eat my dust **stayed on for 6.7 seconds Bo had the highest score so far Bo got off of **eat my dust **when Stella walked up to him Bo says hey babe how did I do out there Bo was leaning in for a kiss and Stella push him away Stella says Bo i'm not here for a kiss i'm here cause I want to tell you that i'm breaking up with you Bo says but why Stell Stella says I love someone else and I didn't know how much I love that person till now Stella ran off to go find Brandon Bo got mad and punch the gate to were that bull was in Bo walked off what Bo didn't know was that when he punched the gate he open it and **eat my dust** started running after him **eat my dust** caught up with Bo and ran towards him and when John says look out Bo turn around it was too late **eat my** **dust **horns went straight through Bo John says someone call for an ambulance now the time the ambulance got there it was too late Bo died from loosing a lot of blood and **eat my dust** had to be put down.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Stella was walking around asking everyone at the party if they know where Brandon is everyone she asked said no Stell Stella turned around and Roxy was running to her Roxy says Stella said you need to come quick Stella says why i'm in the middle of looking for someone Roxy says Stella Bo died and all you care about is looking for someone Stella says I don't like looking for just someone I also care about Bo even though Bo and I broke up before he went out on that bull Roxy says wait you and Bo broke up Stella says yeah didn't I tell you Roxy says no in fact you didn't tell any of us Stell Stella turns around and Bloom, Musa, Flora, Techna was walking up to her Musa says Stella I thought we never kept secrets from each other Stella smiles and says i'm sorry girls Techna says you were to worried looking for someone that you didn't know your own boyfriend died Musa says oh wait Techna Bo and her aren't together anymore that's why she didn't even bother telling us that sooner Bloom says what were you waiting for after the funeral Stella says yes I wanted to wait until after the funeral to tell you guys Bloom says that's fine cause we want to let you know we are no longer friends you can delete my number off your phone good bye Bloom stomps off the direction to the arena Musa says Stella how could you do that to us I thought we all were BFF guess we were all wrong Musa says you can delete my number off your number cause we are no longer friends good bye Musa stomps off the same direction Bloom went in Roxy says you can delete my number off your phone too and Roxy walks off the same direction as Bloom, Musa.

Techna says Delete my number off your phone as well Techna walks off the same direction as Bloom, Musa, Roxy Flora says Stella why did you do that to us crying Stella says i'm sorry Flora I didn't mean for it to end up like this I thought you all will be happy for me that I found another guy Flora says i'm happy for you Stell you can keep my number in case you ever need me don't let the other girls know or they will kick me out as well Stella says ok I wont you don't let them know you still have mine Flora says ok i'll hide it somewhere they wont be able to find it and we are still friends as well bye I got to go or they will get mad at me that i'm not there Stella says ok bye Flora says bye Flora walks off in the same direction as Bloom, Musa, Roxy, Techna Stella sat down and started crying hey don't cry its not your fault Stella looks up and sees Brandon walking over to her Brandon came and sat down next to her and wipe her tears away Stella started crying again it is my fault I should of told them right after we broke it off but no I wanted to wait it's my fault now we are no longer friends according to Bloom, Musa, Roxy, Techna Flora and I are still friends I just hope Layla doesn't think the same way Brandon says while lifting up Stella's chin and wipe her tears again Layla will understand what your going through cause she is in the same situation with Tywan haven't you forgot Stella says I actually did you're right Brandon Layla will also still be my friend I just hope Tywan doesn't die like Bo did or we both will be miserable Brandon says maybe this will make you feel better Brandon leans in and kiss Stella passionately on the lips Stella couldn't resist so she kissed him back the announcer on the speaker says next up will be Colton riding **Thunpede** Colton got on **Thunpede **stayed on him for 8 seconds on the bull and he passed Bo's score Colton was saying Yeah, Yeah beat that throwing his cowboy hat up in the air and went to go pick it up and put it back on his head Bloom finally notice all Colton cares about is his winning in the rodeo and he didn't even come up to her after Bloom says goodbye Colton I don't need you either Bloom wrote a note to Colton.

Colton I'm sorry but I no longer want to be your girlfriend and i'm breaking up with you I see you only care about winning and yourself not your girlfriend/Bloom i'm leaving don't even bother coming after me I won't change my mind I want to find a guy that will love and care for me and put me first congratulations on your winning.

sincerely, Bloom

Bloom left John's ranch walking home thinking all that happen tonight loosing her one best friend and her boyfriend all in one day when a dodge diesel truck slowed down and stopped next to her a guy with Blonde hair and blue eyes asked if she wants a ride Bloom looks at him and smiles and says yes the blonde hair blue eyed guys reached over open the door and says come on in Bloom gets in the truck and shuts the door the blonde hair blue eyed guy asked where to Bloom says to my house the blonde hair blue eyed guys ok Bloom says thanks blonde hair blue eyed guy says welcome Bloom says may I ask your name who is taking me home the blonde hair blue eyed guy says you already know me Bloom says no I don't now are you going to tell me or do I have to make you stop this truck and get out the blonde hair blue eyed guy says I like to see you try Bloom says alright you asked for it when Bloom was about to put her foot down on the brakes the blonde hair blue eyed guy says ok you win Bloom smiles and says that what I thought the blonde hair blue eyed guy says i'm sky Bloom was shocked that it was sky Bloom says Sky is it really you Sky says yeah long time no see Bloom says I know last time I saw you / you broke my heart Sky says no I didn't break your heart I was waiting for you by the truck and Diaspro came up to me and started kissing and making out with me I tried to push her off of me but she won't leave by the time you got there and you wouldn't listen to what I was going to tell you and you ran off to date and be with Colton and that was what happen that night Bloom started crying and says i'm sorry Sky I messed everything up with us and i'm sorry I didn't listen to what you had to say that night Sky wipped Bloom's tears off her face and says it is ok Bloom it was my fault I should of walked away when I seen Diaspro coming but I won't be better until I make it up to you Bloom Bloom smiles and leans on his shoulder and says I thought I lost you Sky Sky says no you didn't Bloom Sky pulls into Bloom's ranch Bloom was about to get out when Sky grab her arm and stopped her Sky leans in and started to kiss Bloom passionately on the lips Bloom couldn't resist and started kissing Sky back.

Bloom and Sky ended the kiss after a minute and a half Bloom smiles and gets out of the truck Bloom walks up to Sky and says well are you coming in Sky says will your parents get mad at you for bringing a boy into the house Bloom laughs and says no there cool and there not going to be home until Monday Sky says oh ok then I will come in the house with you Bloom grabs Sky's hand and lead him into the house and up into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Musa paces back and forth in the barn mad **I CAN'T BELIEVE STELLA WOULD DO THIS TO US ** **AHHH !** I thought we told each other everything Tecna says will you stop pacing back and forth you are making me nervous Flora says Musa maybe we should um recon- before Flora could finish what she was going to say Roxy says Flora how could you think of reconsidering of letting Stella coming back I haven't forgive her for what she did that night at the rodeo Tecna says before we all decide and make a desion we should call up Bloom and ask her what she thinks Roxy says I will call her Roxy picks up her phone and dials Bloom's number.

Bloom : Hello

Roxy: Hey Bloom it is Roxy

Bloom: Oh hey Roxy what is up

Roxy: The girls and I are caliing and asking you what do you think of letting Stella back in the group?

Bloom: Yes she can come back in the group its been 2 weeks since we all ended our friendship with Stella and now it is time she can come back in the group I'll call Stella and let her know

Roxy: Ok sounds good

Bloom: Well sorry for cutting our time short but i got to get off here i got plans i need to get ready for

Roxy: oh ok

Bloom: Bye

Roxy: Bye

Bloom: Oh wait one more thing thanks for calling and checking in with me first

Roxy: Don't thank me thank Tecna she was the one who thought of it

Bloom: Ok I will bye

Roxy: Bye

Call ended

Musa says what did Bloom say Roxy says Bloom said yes we can let Stella back in

Musa, Flora, Tecna all said Yes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Musa asked Roxy did anyone followed you to the house when you brought Stella over ?

Roxy looks puzzled no one didn't

Musa says are you sure

Roxy says yes I'm sure

Musa says ok good

Roxy says why did you ask

Musa says cause

Roxy says cause why

Musa says just only cause I said so got that

Roxy says alright chill

Musa says I'm sorry Roxy I didn't want Jared to find out where we are at

I don't want him to figure and know just yet

Roxy says why?

Musa says cause I want to dump Travis and go back out with Jared and I wanted to be the one to show him where we are always hanging out at

Roxy says but Musa remember Jared broke your heart making out with Olivia after the homecoming game

Musa says I know Roxy but its about time I forgive him and go back out with him probably by now he doesn't know what to do without me next to him

Roxy says ok I hope your right Musa

Musa says I hope so too

Bloom and Stella walks in

Musa says with tears in her eyes I miss him

Bloom says miss who ?

Musa and Roxy turns around to see Bloom and Stella walking over to them

Bloom says who do you miss Musa ?

Musa gets up and walks away crying

Stella says is she ok ?

Roxy says she will be

Bloom says what was that all about ?

Roxy says whispering to Bloom promise me you don't tell anyone else

Bloom says promise

Roxy says Musa misses Jared like crazy

Bloom says awww poor Musa

Roxy says I know

Stella says loudly what's with all the whispering ?

Roxy and Bloom says Stella shhhhh!

Stella says oh sorry

Stella says whispering what's with all the whispering ?

Roxy says Stella i'll take you shopping if you promise me you will not

tell anyone else what I'm going to tell you

Stella says its shopping and I promise I won't say one peep to anyone

Roxy says good Musa misses Jared like crazy

Stella says awww poor Musa

Roxy says I know

Stella says I won't say one word about what you just said

Roxy says thank you

Bloom says Roxy I have a confession to make the night of the rodeo I broke up with Colton cause all he cared about was winning the rodeo and not about me so I end it with him and I was so mad that I started walking back home when a red dodge pulled up beside me and this guy offered me a ride home

Roxy says why would you get in a truck with some stranger Bloom did you know he could of done something bad to you ?

Bloom says I know Roxy that's why I had my dragon blast ready and I hid it so he wouldnt see and know in case something bad did happpen

Roxy says oh ok

Bloom says let me finish

Roxy says sorry

Bloom says I got in the truck gad my dragon blast ready incase this guy was going to do something bad to me and I asked him again who are you finally the guy gave in and told me who he was

Roxy says who was it ?

Bloom says while smiling it was Sky

Roxy says Sky

Bloom says yes

Bloom says Sky explained everything to me what happen that night after the homecoming game when I came walking to him and seen him with Diaspro Roxy the specialists didn't cheat on us it was Diaspro and her friends setting a trap for us and we fell for it Bloom says crying how could I be so you know and not notice that

Roxy says I don't know Bloom I don't know what else happen

Bloom says he dropped me off at my parents ranch my parents weren't home and I invited him inside and went up to my room

Roxy says Bloom did you do it with him ?

Bloom says no we were laying on my bed holding each other and talking for mostly the whole night he wasn't going toto stay long but we both ended up falling asleep and didn't know that til the next morning then he left before my parents got back home

Roxy says Bloom I also got a confession to make

Bloom says whats that Roxy I'm back together with Andy

Bloom says how ?

Roxy says its a long story so im making a long story short after the rodeo i was so badly hurt of what happen with what John did to me he broke my heart i went crying my eyes out after i seen him french locking lips with another girl and thats when Andy heard someone crying he went to go see who it was and when he seen it was me he came in my horse trailer i was hugging pumpkin pie's neck crying and he said somethings and kissed me and made me feel all better and kissed my forehead and after all that we been dating again ever since then


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Musa says I'll call Layla and see how she is doing Tecna says that is a good idea Musa **

**Call ringing**

**Layla:Hello**

**Musa: Hey Layla it's Musa **

**Layla:Oh hey Musa **

**Musa:What is up**

**Layla:I miss him **

**Musa:Miss who? **

**Layla:Tywan **

**Musa:Is he ...**

**Layla: Crying yes he is died he didn't make it that night he died before he got him to the hospital**

**Musa: Ohhh! I'm so sorry to hear that happen Layla**

**Layla:Snuffling and wiping the tears from her eyes thanks Musa **

**Musa:Your welcome Layla if you need anything all of the girls are here for ya **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jared says Musa I would like to give you these flowers if we can get up off the floor now Musa says blushing oh sorry Jared

Jared says its alright Musa

Musa says awww Jared you bought flowers for me how nice of you and gave him a peck on the cheek Jared started blushing and says can we leave for our date now

Musa says sure we can holding Jared's hand while they were walking out the door Musa looks back to Roxy Bloom and Stella and mouthed to them thank you so much girls

Roxy Bloom and Stella mouthed back to Musa your welcome

Jared and Musa left to go on there date together

Tecna and Flora says you three did a wonderful job making Musa happy again

Bloom says hey don't thanks us its all Roxy

Roxy blushes and says you girls stop you are making me blush now

Bloom and Stella says sorry Roxy

Roxy says its ok but don't thank me thank Andy he's the one who went to go talk to him

Bloom says Roxy is right we all will have to thank him

Flora started feeling sad that all her friends are getting back with there first boyfriends except for Tecna


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Bloom says well since Sky and I are back together Brandon and Stella are back together Roxy and Andy are back together

Bloom whispers to Stella and Roxy Musa and Jared will be getting back together after tonight

Roxy and Stella whispers yeah

Roxy says now we need Timmy Helia and Roy

Bloom says ok i'll do Helia Roxy you do Timmy and Stella you do Roy

Stella says wait what about Nabu

Bloom says forget about Nabu he doesnt want anything to do with Layla remember he is madly in love with Diaspro's friend and nothing will change that not even Layla can

Stella says oh yeah poor Layla she is going to be even more heartbroken when she finds out

Bloom says that's why you are going to get Roy with Layla

Stella says and Roy will comfort her after she hears about Nabu good idea Bloom

Bloom says thanks Stella

Stella says so that is why you want me to do Roy you want me to guess my match making skills like I did with you

And Sky he is yours truly if I hadn't match you and Sky together Bloom I wouldn't have met Brandon my snookums

Bloom says yes Stella that is exactly it

Stella says ok I will try my best


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Musa says Jared i had fun tonight that was the best night I ever had thank you

Jared says your welcome Musa

Musa says thank you for walking me home Jared

Jared says no problem at all i would do anything for my Musa

Musa says awww Jared that was so nice and sweet of you for saying that

Jared and Musa are outside the door of Bloom's apartment and before Musa could walk inside Jared

Lifted up Musa's chin and started to kiss her Musa kissed him back

A minute later they let go so they could breathe again

Musa smiles and says Thanks

Musa gave Jared one last kiss a peck on the cheek

Jared blushes and says thanks Musa

Musa gigles and says anytime

Jared left Musa walked in the door

Musa says hello girls you here ?

Flora and Tecna says yes Musa we are here

Flora and Tecna were running down stairs to go see Musa

Flora says your home Musa how was your date with Jared

Musa says wonderful we had a great time that we planned for another date next weekend

Tecna says that's good wish I had a boyfriend to go on a date with

Musa says aww Tecna it will be your turn one day

Flora says why don't you ask James to take you out for a date tonight

Musa says Flora that's a good idea

Tecna says I can't

Flora and Musa says why ?

Tecna says I broke up with James he just wasn't like you know

Musa says you don't have to say it we know Timmy

Tecna says yes

Tecna starts crying I miss Timmy

Flora walks over to Tecna and comforts her

Flora says its ok Tecna I know how uou completely feel

Tecna says you do ?

Flora says yes

Flora starts crying i miss Helia

Musa says aww you too dont cry or you will make me

Musa starts crying just cause Flora and Tecna were


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Roxy calls Timmy

Timmy phone rings

Timmy says hello

Roxy says Timmy its Roxy

Timmy says oh hey Roxy

Roxy says hey can you help me ?

Timmy says sure what is wrong is it your laptop acting up again ?

Roxy says no

Timmy says then what's wrong ?

Roxy says it's nothing electronics it's Tecna's heart

Timmy says What is wrong with Tecna ?

Roxy says Tecna heart is broken and she needs a nice loving guy to fix it and make her feel better

Timmy says why are you calling to ask me you should be calling her boyfriend James to take care of her

Roxy says Timmy Tecna broke up with James

Timmy says she did ?

Roxy says yes

Timmy says what should I do then

Roxy says well by taking Tecna out on a date

Timmy says a date

Roxy says yes will you do that ?

Timmy says yes Roxy I can

Roxy says oh one more thing Timmy

Timmy says yes Roxy

Roxy says don't say or mention me asking you to take her out on a date

Timmy says ok I won't

Roxy says ok thanks Timmy bye

Timmy says bye

Phone call ended


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bloom calls Helia

Helia's phone is ringing

Helia says hello

Bloom says Helia its me Bloom

Helia says oh hey Bloom want me to get Sky for you

Bloom says nah I'm not calling for Sky

Helia says then why you calling?

Bloom says im calling you about a friend of mine

Helia says Flora

Bloom says yes

Helia says alright what do you want me to do ?

Bloom says I want you to take Flora out on a date

Helia says why can't her boyfriend Ryan take her out on a date

Bloom says well maybe Flora broke up with him cause he doesn't treat her right and she wants her sweet and loving guy back

Helia says alright I will take her out on a date

Bloom says thanks Helia

Helia says your welcome

Bloom says Helia one more thing

Helia says what is it ?

Bloom says don't say or mention me asking you to take her out on a date

Helia says ok I won't

Bloom says thanks bye

Helia says welcome bye

Call ended


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Stella is walking into the weight room

Stella says ewwwww it smells so nasty in here and were is this Roy guy at?

Brandon sees Stella runs up t o her and says hey Stella what are you doing here?

Stella says Brandon I'm looking for some guy name Roy don't worry snookums I'm not cheating on you

Brandon says I believe you Stella and why exactly are you looking for Roy?

Stella says because Bloom wants me to use my match making skills like I did with her and Sky to get Roy to like and go out on a date with Layla

Brandon says I see

Brandon points his finger and says Roy is over there lifting heavy weights

Stella says thanks Brandon

Stella gives Brandon a peck on the cheek

Brandon blushes and says your welcome my princess

Stella says I'll call you later

Brandon says how about txt

Stella says ok bye love you

Brandon says bye love you too

Stella walks over to Roy

Stella says to herself here it goes hope he's nice and not a jerk

Stella says hey Roy

Roy is lifting weights and says yeah

Roy says its Stella right ?

Stella says yes

Roy says i heard a lot about you

Stella says how?

Roy says you surely do got a good loving boyfriend

Stella says yeah i do Brandon I love him so much

Roy says so its Brandon the line backer

Stella says yes

Roy says I can tell your Stella of how he describes everything oabout you at practice he doesnt stop talking about you everyday at practice its Stella this Stella is always that

Stella says to herself awww Brandon truly loves me

Stella says Roy I'm here to ask if you would like to take my friend Layla out on a date

Roy says sure I will take your friend Layla out on a date

Roy says is Layla here with you ?

Stella says no she is not here with me

Roy says oh ok

Roy says what does this Layla look like ?

Stella says here is a picture of her

Stella took out her phone and showed Roy what Layla looks like

Roy puts down the weights

Roy says dang she is a really good looking athletic cheerleader girl

Stella says yeah that's Layla for you

Roy says thats my kind of girls

Stella says really ?

Roy says oh yeah I go for them athletic girls like her

Stella says but there's one more thing

Roy says what is that ?

Stella says don't say or mention me when you are taking her out on a date

Roy says ok I won't

Stella says thanks Roy bye

Roys says welcome bye

Stella walks out of the weight room

Stella says finally out of that nasty disgusting weight room but I'm surprised it was eaiser then I thought it was going to be with Roy

Stella walks to the apartment from the school


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Bloom Roxy and Stella all met up at the apartment after they did their things**

**Blooms says I got Helia to go back out with Flora **

**Roxy says I got Timmy to go back out with Tecna **

**Stella says I got Roy to go out with Layla **

**Bloom and Roxy says you did **

**Stella smiles and says Yeah it was so easy **

**Bloom says he wasn't a football player jerk**

**Stella says no he was nice **

**Bloom and Roxy says wow **

**Bloom then Roxy then Stella tried walking into the apartment quitely but it didn't turn out like the way they thought it was going to be **

**Musa Flora andTecna says were have you three been ? **

**Bloom Roxy and Stella says out **

**Stella says don't worry about it**

**Bloom says the good part is all three of us came back**

**Flora says why didn't you tell Tecna and I we would of went with you three and had a girls night out **

**Roxy says well we haven't thought about it that way **

**Bloom Roxy and Stella says sorry **

**Flora Tecna and Musa says its alright **

**Musa says next time ifyou want to go out and have fun let us know and we all can go out and have fun together **

**Bloom Roxy Stella says we will ask you next time**

**Bloom says Musa you ain't getting out of this easily **

**Stella says how was your date with Jared ? **

**Musa dreamily says amazing we went to dinner then he took me to the movies to see a romantic movie and we walked me back to the apartment and we kissed before i came in the door **

**Bloom Stella Roxy Flora Tecna all says awwwwww how romantic **

**Musa yawns and says I don't know about you girls but I'm tierd and going to bed night girls **

**Bloom Stella Roxy Tecna Flora all says night Musa **

**Bloom Stella Roxy smiled and gave each other a thumbs up for a job well done with Jared and Musa being back together **

**Tecna says I don't know about you girls but I'm feeling tierd yawns I'm going to bed night girls **

**Bloom Stella Roxy Flora all says night Tecna **

**Flora says I'm feeling the same way as well yawns night Bloom Stella and Roxy **

**Bloom Stella and Roxy says night Flora **

**Roxy says I'm sorry for being a party crasher but yawns and says I'm feeling tierd too night Bloom**

**Bloom says night Roxy Bloom whispers to Roxy thanks for helping us tonight **

**Roxy whispers says your welcome **

**Bloom says well Stella its just you and me Stella **

**Stella was asleep on the cough **

**Bloom smiles and says oh stella **

**Bloom layed down on the other couch and fell asleep **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Flora quietly walked down stairs without waking all the girls up and sees Stella and Bloom sleepingon the couch

Flora whispers they must be cold

Flora quietly walked over and put a blanket down on Stella then quietly walked over to Bloom and put a blanket down on Bloom

Flora quietly walked away to the kitchen to make breakfast for all the girls

Stella says what smells so good wakes up and follows the smell to were Flora is making breakfast

Stella yawns and says good morning Flora

Flora turns and sees Stella sitting at the bar stool

Flora says did I wake you Stella ?

Stella says no but the good smell of whatever your cooking did

Flora says oh the blueberry pancakes yes they smell good and they do taste very delicious my dad makes them all the time for us back at home

Flora says here Stella try them and tell me how they taste

Stella says ok

Flora hands Stella a plate of homemade blueberry pancakes

Stella says Flora these are really delicious

Flora says thanks Stella

Stella says welcome

Tecna walks in and sat down next to Stella yawns and says what smells so good that woke me up

Flora says oh Tecna your up

Tecna says yes I'm up

Flora says my blueberry pancakes here try them there delicious

Flora hands Tecna a plate of blueberry pancakes

Tecna says wow Flora these are delicious

Flora says thanks Tecna

Tecna says welcome

Musa walks in sat down next to Tecna yawns and says yo what smells so good that ended up waking me up

Flora says hi Musa

Musa says hey Flora your up early

Flora says yeah or I wouldnt be making theses delicious smell so good blueberry pancakes

Musa says I would like to try them

Flora says ok

Flora hands Musa a plate of blueberry pancakes

Musa says Flora these are delicious

Flora says thanks Musa

Mysa says your welcome

Roxy walks in sat down next to Musa yawns and says what is the smell that smells so good to wake me up

Musa says Flora's blueberry pancakes there delicious you should try some Roxy

Roxy says mind if I do

Flora says sure you can Roxy

Flora hands Roxy a pkate of blueberry pancakes

Roxy says mmmmmm these are delicious Flora

Flora says thanks Roxy

Roxy says your welcome

Bloom walks in sat down next to Stella yawns and says did everyone got waken up by that good smell

Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all says yes

Stella says its from Flora's delicious blueberrypancakes you should try them Bloom

Bloom says I will

Flora hands Bloom a plate of blueberry pancakes

Bloom says wow Flora t hese are delicious

Flora says thanks Bloom

Bloom says your welcome

Bloom says Flora you need to eat ypur blueberry pancakes and we will clean up the kitchen for you

Flora says really

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all says yes

Flora says thank you girls

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all says your welcome


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Bloom says I'm all dressed for today

Roxy says so am I

Musa says you can count me in

Flora says I'm all dressed and ready

Tecna says count me in as well

Tecna says were is Stella ?

Musa says don't tell me she is still in there trying to figure out what to wear today

Musa says Stella hurry up in there

Stella says alright im coming

Stella walks out and says im already

Musa and Tecna says its about time

Soon Bloom's phone started ringing

Bloom looked to see who it is

Bloom says oh I got to take this

Tecna says Bloom who is it ?

Musa says it must be Sky

Bloom walks out of the room

Bloom says hello Helia

Helia says hey Bloom I'm coming up to your girls apartment door

Bloom says Helia how did you know were our apartment is ?

Helia says Sky Brandon Andy Jared told me

Bloom says oh the boys did

Helia says yeah is Flora all ready for her date ?

Bloom says yes she is all ready Helia

Helia says I'm here bye

Bloom says bye

Call ended

Soon there was a knock at the door

Bloom says I'll go get it and see who it is

Bloom went downstairs to opens up the door to see who it is

Bloom says Helia what a surprise to see you here

Bloom whispers to Helia act like you dont know what's going on

Helia says oh sorry I forgot to mention I'm here to get Flora to go on a date with me

Bloom says oh ok ill go call up to her

Bloom walks over to the stairs and yells up the stairs to Flora

Bloom says Flora someone is here to see you

Flora says really ok I'm coming down

Flora is walking down stairs to Bloom

Bloom and Flora walks over to the front door

Flora sees Helia standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands for her

Flora smiles and says Helia

Flora runs over to Helia and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the lips

Flora says Helia I missed you so much

Helia says I missed you too my flower

Flora says I miss you saying that to me

Helia says Flora these flowers are for you

Flora says aww Helia these flowers are beautiful thank you

Flora givesHelia a peck on the cheek

Helia blushes and says your welcome

Helia says well you ready to go on your date ?

Flora says yes I'm

Helia and Flora left to go on there date

Bloom walked back upstairsto the other girls

Roxy and Stella walks up to Bloom and Bloom gave them a low not see able to Musa and Tecna thumbs up

Roxy and Stella says yes

Soon after Roxy's phone started ringing

Roxy looks to see who it is

Roxy says I got to take this

Tecna says Roxy who is it ?

Musa says it must be Andy

Roxy walks out of the room and says hello Timmy

Timmysays hey Roxy I'm at your girls apartment

Roxy says oh ok I'll be down to let you in

Timmy says ok

Roxy says bye

Timmy says bye

Call ended

Roxy went downstairs to open the front door to let Timmy in

Roxy opens the door

Timmy walks in

Roxy whispers to Timmy act like you don't know what's going on

Timmy says ok

Roxy says hey Timmy how did you knpw where are apartment is ?

Roxy says oh wait let me guess Andy Sky Brandon Jared

Timmy says yes you got that right

Roxy says ok what brings you here

Timmy says oh I'm here to see see if T-Tecna would like to go on a date

Roxy says idk but I can bring her down here and you can see if she does

Timmy says o-ok

Roxy went by the stairs and yelled up the stairs to Tecna

Roxy says Tecna someone is here to see you

Tecna says really ok I'll be down

Tecna walks down stairs to Roxy

Roxy and Tecna walks over to the front door

Tecna sees Timmy standing there by the door

Tecna says is it what I think it is

Tecna says yes its Timmy

Tecna smiles runs over to Timmy and gives Timmy a hug

Tecna says Timmy I missed you

Timmy says T-Tecna I-I missed you too

Timmy says T-Tecna w-would you like to go on a date with m-me

Tecna says aww Timmy I would love to go on a date with you

Timmy says t-thanks T-Tecna

Tecna smiles and says your welcome

Tecna and Timmy left to go on their date

Roxy walks back upstairs to the other girls

Bloom and Stella walks up to her Roxy does a not seeing thumbs up so Musa won't see to Bloom and Stella

Bloom and Stella says yes

Shortly after Stella's phone rings

Stella sees who it is

Stells says sorry girls got to take this

Musa says Stella who is it ?

Musa says second thought it could be Brandon

Stella walks out of the room

Stella says Roy whats up

Roy says nothing much hey is Layla there ?

Stella says sorry no she's not

Roy says oh ok

Stella says I tell you what I can give you an invitation

Roy says an invitation to what ?

Stella says you know to Layla's ex boyfriends funeral

Roy looks puzzled and says why would I want to go to some guys funeral

Stella says oh come on Roy it will mean a lot to her if you showed up

Roy says oh alright I'll go but I'm only doing this for Layla

Stella says ok where will you be at today so I can give you an invitation

Roy says meet me at dominic's pizza

Roy says when is thus funeral?

Stella says next week

Roy aays alright thanks

Stella says your welcome

Stella says bye

Roy says bye

Call ended

Stella walk back into the room Bloom and Roxy walks up to her and says well how did it go

Stells says good I invited him to go to Tywan's funeral at first he didn't want to ho but then I told him Layla would appreciate if he went and showed up

Bloom says oh good

Roxy says good


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Stella walks into Dominic's pizza shop**

**Roy sees Stella walked in and waved **

**Stella seen Roy waving at her and walks over to sit across the table from him **

**Stella says here is the invitation to Tywan's funeral next week **

**Roy says thanks Stella **

**Stella says welcome Roy **

**Roy says you don't have to go you can stsy and have a piece of pizza **

**Stella says ok cause I'm starving haven't had lunch yet **

**Roy says I hope you like hawaiian pizza **

**Stella says yes I do I love the cooked pineapples on it its so good **

**Roy says yeah**

**Roy says here comes the pizza **

**Stella says oh good **

**Stella says mmmmmm the pizza is delicious **

**Roy says yeah it is **

**Stella says oh I got to go **

**Roy says ok **

**Stella says bye thanks for the pizza **

**Roy says your welcome bye **

**Stella walks out of Dominic's pizza shop and is heading back to the apartment **

**What Stella and Roy didnt know that inside the pizza shop there was Brandons ex girlfriend Deliah sitting there watching and videoing Roy and Stella sitting at the table together **

**Deliah says hahahaha I'm going to show this video of Stella with Roy to Brandon and Brandon would get mad and call Stella and ask her why she was with Roy Stella would try t o explain why to Brandon and Brandon won't believe her and he would brake up with Stella again and I can get Brandon all to myself hahahaha **

**Stella says Bloom Roxy Musa I'm back **

**Bloom Roxy Musa all says hey Stella **

**Flora and Tecna came running in through the door **

**Bloom Stella Roxy Musa all looks puzzled and says Flora Tecna why are you two running **

**Flora and Tecna was out of breathe trying to talk to the girls cccause wwwe wwwre iiin ttthe mmmiddle ooof ssssaying gggoodbye ttto HHHelia and TTTimmy when we got interrupted by this from our phones so we came running home to show you girls **

**Tecna showed BloomStella Roxy Musa the video from Deliah of when she seen Roy and Stella sitting together at the pizza shop**

**Stella says oh no not Deliah she's back **

**Bloom Roxy Musa Flora Tecna says who is back and who is Deliah ?**

**Stella says I'll explain and tell you girls later I got to call Bran-**

**Before Stella could say Brandon and called him **

**Stella's phone started ringing **

**Stella says oh I'm not going to look I know its Brandon **

**Stella says hello **

**Brandon says mad STELLA I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND ROY **

**Stella says Brandon there is nothing going on between me and Roy **

**Brandon says WELL THATS NOT WHAT THE VIDEO LOOKS LIKE THAT I GOT SENT FROM DELIAH **

**Stella says Brandon there is nothing going on between us let me explain **

**Brandon says OK YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE AFTER I BRAKE UP WITH YOU **

**Stella says crying Brandon please don't brake up with me again **

**Brandon says WELL YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU DID THAT **

**Stella says Bran- **

**Brandon says OH DONT BRANDON ME THIS IS YOU THIS TIME NOT ME **

**Brandon says DONT YOU EVER CALL OR COME SEE ME EVER AGAI N WE ARE THROUGH GOT THAT **

**Stella crying says yyyyyes**

**Brandon says ALRIGHT GOODBYE **

**Stella says bye **

**Call ended **

**Stella was crying her eyes out and ran upstairs to her room and slams the door shut **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Musa says wow I never seen Brandon get that angry before

Tecna says I wonder what that is all about

Musa says i don't know Tecna

Roxy says who is Deliah ?

Tecna says I don't know Roxy but I want to find out is who she is and why she sent that video to everyone and why was Stella with Roy ?

Roxy looks real nervous cause she and Bloom knows why Stella was with Roy

Bloom and Flora says at the same time I'm going up to talk to Stella

Bloom and Flora walks upstairs and knocks on Stella's door

Stella says GO AWAY

Bloom says Stella its me Bloom can I come in

Stella says NO GO AWAY BLOOM

Bloom says errrr STELLA

Flora says Bloom let me do this

Flora says Stella sweetie can Bloom and I come in so we can talk to you

Stella says NO GO AWAY

Bloom says Flora sweet talking won't work you got yo make her let us in

Flora says maybe your right Bloom I t hought if I sweet talked to her she would let us in

Bloom says STELLA IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSISTENT IM GOIING TO DRAGON BLAST IT OPEN

Stella says ok ok I'm coming to open it here you can come in

Bloom says thank you

Flora says thank you Stella you did the right thing by letting us come in

Stella says I know I dont want to have to pay a lot of money again to refix that door like last time when she ysed her dragon blast to knock it open

Stella says you know when she is mad like that it takes a few minutes to let her cool down before talking to her

Flora says yeah I know that

Bloom says hey Stella are you ok

Stella says yes I'm fine now

Flora says are you sure

Stella says yes I'm sure

Bloomsaysi could go down in the freezer and get you the chocolate ice cream

Stella says BLOOM FLORA IM FINE I WOULD LIKE TO BE BY MYSELF FOR RIGHT NOW

Bloom says ok chill

Flora says ok Stella if you feel like coming and talking to us later we would be happy to talk to you

Stella says thanks Flora

Flora says your welcome

Stella says Bloom Flora I'm sorry that I screamed at the both of you I'm just really

Flora says we know

Flora says bye

Bloom says bye

Bloom and Flora walked back downstairs to Roxy Musa and Tecna

Flora says poor Stella she just got back together with Brandon and now they are broken up again

Tecna says its her own fault she did this all on her own

Musa says I'm dsorry for being a downer but I agree with Tecna on this

Bloom says Tecna Musa your not helping out on the situation your making it worst

Tecna and Musa says we don't want to make you mad so your right

Bloom says i thought so


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Stella says girls I'm ready to come back downstairs

Bloom Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all says ok

Stella was walking downstairs and to the girls

Flora says oh my sweetie your eyes are so puffy red

Bloom says your makeup is ruined Stella

Stella says I know Bloom but there is no reason to fix it when I will go back to crying and i will mess it up again

Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all says we want to know who is this Deliah

Musa says is she one of Diaspro's friends again cause if she is i'll teach her a lesson for messing witj our Stella

Stella says no Musa she is not one of Diaspro's friends

Musa says oh ok

Roxy Musa Tecna all says then who is she

Everyone doesn't know about Deliah but Bloom

Bloom was with Stella when Deliah came and took Brandon away from her the first time

Stella looks over to Bloom and says should we tell them?

Bloom says yes they need to know now

Stella says this is a long story so I'm going to make then long story short Deliah is

Tecna says Deliah is what?

Bloom says Deliah is worst then the trix she can cast a love spell on any guy thats around her so that's why we need to keep every single guy away from Deliah including Brandon and the specislists

Musa says who is this Deliah ?

Bloom says no one knows

Bloom says that's why we need to go see Ms Faragonda immediately

Bloom says before we can go see Ms Faragonda we need the boys with us we can't leave them here

Roxy says i'll call Andy

Flora says I'll call Helia

Tecna says I'll Timmy

Musa says I'll call Jared

Bloom says I'll call Sky

Stella says wait I can't call Brandon he told me not to call him again and I can't call Roy or Brandon will get mad at ne for calling him

Bloom says don't worry Stella i'll have Sky tell Brandon for you

Stella says thanks Bloom

Roxy says ill call Roy for you

Stella says thanks Roxy

Musa says wait a minute girls we are forgeting one person

Bloom says Layla

Tecna says does Layla know about this Deliah too like you and Stella do ?

Blom and Stella says yes

Bloom says i'll call Layla right now before I call Sky

Bloom calls Layla

Layla says hello

Bloom says Layla its Bloom

Layla says hey Bloom what's up you sound really worried what's the matter

Bloom says Layla do you remember Deliah

Layla says yes I remember her

Bloom says she's is back and is after Brandon again

Layla says oh no this is not good I'm on my way right now bye

Bloom says bye

In just a few seconds Layla came flying throw the door

Layla says I'm here and ready

Musa says wow Layla I never seen you fly so fast like that

Layla says if its about Deliah I'm faster then a wind storm from to getting to one place to another

Tecna we need to call up the boys now

Bloom says Tecna is right the boys are in geeat danger and they need to be by there girlfriends

Stella starts crying Brandon

Bloom says oh yeah I forgot sorry Stella

Stella says its ok Bloom

Musa says Layla we will explain the whole Brandon Stella thing to you later

Layla says ok

Bloom calls Sky up first

Calling Sky

Sky says hello

Bloom says Sky its Bloom

Sky says oh hey Bloom what's up you sound really worried

Bloom says that's because I'm really worried Sky

Sky says what's wrong ?

Bloom says remember Deliah

Sky says yes is she back ?

Bloom says yes and she after

Sky says Brandon

Bloom says one more thing you will need to call Brandon and tell him Stella can't cause

Sky says we all heard

Bloom says oh ok

Sky says I'll call and tell him

Bloom says Sky I need you to come here to our apartment with Brandon asap

Sky says ok why ?

Bloom says long story

Sky says ok I will be on my way with Brandon

Bloom says ok thanks love you Sky bye

Sky says welcome love you too Bloom bye

Call ended

Bloom says ok girls Sky is on his way with Brandon

Musa says I'll call Jared

Calling Jared

Jared says hello

Musa says Jared its Musa

Jared says hey Musa whats up

Musa says Jared I need you to come to our apartment asap can't explain

Jared says ok on my way love you

Musa says love you too

Jared says bye

Musa says bye

Call ended

Musa says Jared is on his way

Flora says I'll call Helia

Calling Helia

Helia says hello

Flora says Helia softly

Helia says Flora what's the matter

Flora says you need to come to our apartment asap can't explain

Helia says ok on my way

Flora says ok love you Helia

Helia says i love you too my flower

Flora blushes and says bye

Helia says bye

Flora says Helia is on his way

Roxy says ill call Andy

Calling Andy

Andy says hello

Roxy says Andy its Roxy

Andy says oh hey Roxy babe what's up

Roxy says Andy I need you to come to our apartment asap I can't explain

Andy says sure thing babe

Toxy says thanks and one more thing you need to call Roy and bring him with you asap

Andy says ok bye love

Roxy says bye love

Call ended

Roxy says Andy is on his way with Roy

Tecna says I'll call Timmy

Calling Timmy

Timmy says Hello

Tecna says Timmy its Tecna

Timmy says hey Tecna what can I do for you ?

Tecna says I need you to come to the apartment asap can't explain

Timmy says ok on my way love you Tecna

Tecna says I loce you too Timmy

Call ended

Tecna says Timmy is on his way


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Sky came running in through the door with Brandon behind him

Stella seen Brandon and turned around

Sky says Bloom I'm here

Bloom says Sky

Sky walks over and stands by Bloom

Sky says why do I have to be here asap

Soon Helia Andy Roy Timmy all running in through the door and says yeah

Bloom says ok Deliah is back and she is after you again Brandon pointing to Brandon

Bloomsays that's why we all called you to come here asap cause Deliah won't just get Brandon she will get all of you as well

Sky says Bloom is right we need to keep away from her until the girls can figure out how to defeat and get rid of her for good

Stella says humph who cares if she gets Brandon

Brandon and I aren't together anymore

Stella turns back around

Stella says is that right Brandon tell them how we aren't back together

Brandon says ahh Stella can I talk to you alone over there

Stella says are you going to hurts my feelings and heart more

Brandon says please I really need to talk to you

Stella says oh alright

Brandon and Stella walked over to talk alone

Brandon says Stella my sorry

Stella says sorry for ?

Brandon says sorry for douting you were cheating on me for Roy

Stella says its ok Brandon

Brandon says its not ok Stella I'm going to make it up to you after we take care of Deliah for good

Stella says holding Brandon hands Brandon you hurt me when you yelled and told me that I thought i was going to loose you again

Brandon says it was my fault I shouldn't of jump to conclusions without listening to uourexplaination first

Brandon says I'm sorry Stella I wouldn't know what to do with myself if we weren't together

Stella says its ok Brandon I forgive you

Brandon says I dint know it was all Deliahs doing and planning to get me back again

Stella says Brandon

Stella lifts up Brandon's chin and kissed him

Stella whispers I love you my knight

Brandon whispers back I love you my princess

Everyone was watching and cheered when they made up and are back together again

Brandon and Stella walked back to the others with hand in hand

Stella says Brandon and i are back together

Helia says I'll call my uncle and let him know we are going back to magix and need a ship

Timmy says what about Riven and Nabu

Sky says Timmy is right we need to call and get Riven and Nabu over here asap

Musa says i'll call Riven he will listen to me

Layla says i'll call Nabu

Musa says im calling Riven

Calling Riven

Riven says hello

Musa says Riven its me Musa

Riven says o hey Musa long time no see

Musa says I know but Riven I need you to vome over to our apartment asap can't explain

Riven says why should I ?

Musa says Riven please do it for me

Riven says ok only for you on my way

Musa says thanks Riven bye

Riven says no problem princess bye

Call ended

Musa says Riven is on his way

Flora says Layla are you sure you want to call Nabu

Layla says yes he will only come if I ask him too

Roxy says but Layla he doesn't wantvto do anything with you anymore

Layla says I know but he needs to be safe with us until Deliah is gone then he can go back to his girlfriend after

Layla says I'm calling Nabu if you all like it or not

Calling Nabu

Nabu says hello

Layla says Nabu its Layla

Nabu says oh its you what do you want

Layla says Nabu you need to come to the apartment asap

Nabu says why ?

Layla says I can't explaib just come do it for your girlfriend

Nabu sats ok i'll do it for her I'm on my way bye

Layla says bye

Call ended


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Riven and Nabu walked through the front door **

**Riven and Nabu says were here what is going on ?**

**Musa and Layla says Deliah is back and she is after Brandon again **

**Riven and Nabu says ok what are we going to do now **

**Helia says I called and talked to my uncle he says we can come to red fountain and use one of the ships and he is going to let Ms Faragonda know we are on our way to see her **

**Bloom says ok thanks Helia **

**Helia says your welcome **

**Stella says transportus red fountain**

**Soon Bloom Sky Stella Brandon Roxy Andy Layla Roy Musa Jared Flora Helia Tecna Timmy Riven Nabu all transported to red fountain **

**Helia says you all stay here I'll go get my uncle **

**Brandon says why does this Deliah always wants me ?**

**Stella says maybe cause your hot and good looking **

**Brandon says is that so **

**Stella says oh yeah **

**Brandon went and tackle Stella to the ground **

**Bloom says ok you two love birds we don't have tine for playing around **

**Saladin says Bloom is right **

**Everyone turns around to see Helia walking back to them with his Uncle Saladin **

**Brandon and Stella gets back up off the ground **

**Saladin says the ship is ready and Ms Faragonda is waiting for your arrival **

**Everyone says bye and thanks **

**Saladin says your welcome good luck and be careful **

**Bloom says ok we will **

**Soon everyone aboard on the ship and flew to alfea to see Ms Faragonda **

**At alfea the ship landed the winx and specialists got off the ship and walking inside alfea to Ms Faragonda office **

**Bloom knocks on Ms Faragonda's door **

**Ms Faragonda says come in **

**The winx and specialists open the door and walks in to Ms Faragonda's office **

**Ms Faragonda says girls and specialists I'm so glad to see all of you **

**The winx and specialists says we are so glad to see you too Ms Faragonda **

**Ms Faragonda says Saladin called and told me you all need to talk to me ? **

**Bloom says yes Ms Faragonda Deliah is back **

**Ms Faragonda says and she is after Brandon again **

**Bloom says yes m'am she is **

**Ms Faragonda says I see **

**Bloom says Ms Faragonda how are we going to defeat and get rid of her for good **

**Ms Faragonda says girls boys what are you going to be dealing with is not going to be easy to do all on your own **

**Bloom says Ms Faragonda we can do it on our own **

**Ms Faragonda says Bloom no you can't the boys are at risk if the boys get one inch close to Deliah it isgoing to be really hard to get them back from Deliahs dark spell **

**Stella says what should we do about the boys then Ms Faragonda ? **

**Ms Faragonda says I'm afraid the boys won't be able to help you girls out on this **

**All boys says except Nabu says we are going to help our girlfriends out no matter how risky it is for us **

**Ms Faragonda says no you can't its really dangerous what the dark power spell Deliah has you all may not be able to return back to normal and you will hurt your girlfriends sonim ordering all of you boys to go back to Red Fountain until the girls defeat Deliah **

**The Winx says but Ms Faragonda **

**Ms Faragonda says no buts girls **

**Ms Faragonda says Saladin knows to keep all of you boys inside at Red Fountain until furthet notice **

**Ms Faragonda says since Deliah power is more powerful then before you girls wont be able to handle her on your own so Ms Griffin and I will be coming along to help you girls to defeat Deliah for good **

**Ms Farahonda says do you all understand **

**The Winx says yes Ms Faragonda **

**The Specialist says yes Ms Faragonda **

**Ms Faragonda says good you all may be dimiss **

**Ms Faragonda says girls one more thing **

**The Winx says yes **

**Ms Faragonda says say your goodbyes to the boys and meet me at cloud tower **

**The Winx says yess Faragonda we will meet you there **

**Ms Faragonda says alright girls you may be dismiss **

**Back at by the ship **

**Bloom hugs Sky **

**Sky gives Bloom a kiss **

**Sky says be safe Bloom **

**Bloom says I will Sky **

**Stella gives Brandon a hug **

**Brandon gives Stella a kiss **

**Brandon Says be safe Stella **

**Stella says I will Brandon **

**Roxy gives Andy a hug **

**Andy gives Roxy a kiss **

**Andy says be safe Roxy **

**Roxy says I will Andy **

**Layla gives Roy a hug**

**Roy says be safe Layla **

**Layla smiles at Roy and says I will Roy**

**Musa gives Jared a hug **

**Jared gives Musa a kiss **

**Jared says be safe Musa**

**Musa says I will Jared **

**Riven got mad and had to get on the ship **

**Nabu follows Riven into the ship **

**Flora gives Helia a hug **

**Helia gives Flora a kiss **

**Helia says be safe my flower **

**Flora blushes and says I will Helia **

**Tecna gives Timmy a hug **

**Timmy gives Tecna a kiss **

**Timmy says be safe Tecna **

**Tecna says I will Timmy **

**The rest of the boys went in the ship and left to go back to red fountain **

**The winx transformed into there sirenix and flew to meet Ms Faragonda at cloud tower **

**The Winx says Ms Faragonda we are here **

**Ms Faragonda and Ms Griffin says lets go get Deliah and defeat her for good once and for all **

**Stella says yeah lets show her whos boss no body messes with my Brandon **

**The Winx says yeah **

**Ms Faragonda says Stella would you transportus back to Gardenia **

**Stella says sure thing Ms Faragonda **

**Stella says transportus gardenia **

**The Winx Ms Faragonda Ms Griffin all transported back to Gardenia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

The Winx Ms Faragonda Ms Griffin all transported back to alfea

The Winx says yeah we defeated Deliah for good

Musa says wow Stella I never seen you so powerful and mad like that before

Stella says like I said don't mess with my Brandon and don't frame me for cheating when I wasn't cheating and don't hurt my frirnds like she did

Bloom says good job Stella you got rid of her for good

Bloom says three cheers for Stella

All the Winx except Stella says hip hip hooray hip hip hooray hip hip hooray

Stella says aww thanks girls it was nothing

Layla says Stella what you did and we seen when you defeated Deliah was awesome girl

Stella says thanks Layla

Sky says what was awesome

The Winx all turned around to see there boyfriends except Riven and Nabu was walking back up to them

Riven says who defeated Deliah ?

Bloom says I wish you boys were there to see the whole thing it was awesome

Musa says I didn't make it on defeating Deliah

Flora says I didn't make either

Layla says neither did I

Bloom says neither did I

Roxy says never did I

Tecna says neither did I

Helia says then if you all didn't nake it to defeat Deliah so that means she's still after Brandon

Flora says no HeliaDeliah is defeated dead gone

Timmy says then who defeated her ?

Stella says I did I defeated her all by myself

The boys were all in shock especially Brandon tha t Stella defeated Deliah all on her own

Stella says I showed her what solarian power is all about and no one messes with my snookums

Brandon blushed and all the other boys laughed so hard

Riven looks at Brandon and says snookums

Brandon blushed embarassily

Stella says oops sorry Brandon

Brandon says its ok Stella


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Winx and Specialists are back in Gardenia **

**Riven and Nabu left **

**The Specialists says what would you all like to do since you all tried your best on defeating Deliah **

**Except for Stella and Brandon they went up to Brandon's rooom **

**Roxy says were did Stella and Brandon go ? **

**All the Winx and Specialists looked around and didn't see Stella or Brandon anywhere until Stella yelled Brandon really loud **

**Bloom says now we all know what Stella and Brandon are doing now **

**The Winx and Specialists all laughed **

**Flora says guess Helia and I should go up to Helia's room now **

**Tecna says says I agree **

**Flora and Helia went into Helia's room **

**Tecna and Timmy went into Tommy's room **

**Musa says should we go up ? **

**Bloom says nah lets see if they are going to be doing what Stella and Brandon are doing **

**Layla says oh I know what you mean **

**Few seconds later they heard Flora yelling Helia **

**Musa says yup Flora and Helia are doing it **

**Then few minutes later they heard Tecna yelled Timmy **

**Roxy says Tecna and Timmy are you know **

**Bloom Layla Sky Andy Jared Roy says we know what you mean Roxy **

**Andy says well Roxy you ready to go up to my room now?**

**Roxy says yes I'm **

**Roxy and Andy went up to Andy's room **

**Layla says wait a minute **

**Few minutes later they heard Roxy yelling Andy **

**Bloom says with a beer in her hand Roxy and Andy are doing it **

**Sky says what about you Bloom are you ready to go up to my room **

**Bloom gets up drunk walks over to sky and started kissing Sky heavily right on the couch **

**Sky says guess you want to do it right here then **

**Bloom gets up pulls Sky up and drag him upstairs to Sky's room **

**Layla says wait for it wait for it**

**Sky yelled Bloom **

**Layla says Blooms doing it with Sky **

**Roy says what about you Layla would you like to go up to my room **

**Layla says oh yeah **

**Roy and Layla went up to Roy's room **

**Next thing you know Layla yelling Roy **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

The winx are back in there apartment the next morning until

Tecna went into the first bathroom and started throwing up

Bloom went into the second bathroom and started throwing up

Roxy went into the third bathroom and started throwing up

Layla went into the fourth bathroom and started throwing up

Musa went into the fifth bathroom and started throwing up

Flora went into the sixth bathroom and started throwing up

Last Stella went into the seventh bathroom and started throwing up

Musa says why is it every few minutes we run into the bathrooms and throw up

Layla says I dont know Musa

Tecna says why don't we go to the store and buy pregnancy tests to see if we are pregnant are not

Bloom says good idea Tecna

Roxy says it would be good if we could make it to the store and back without throwing up

Layla says Roxy has a point

Flora says we will have to go and hurry back before it happens

Stella says I agree with Flora lets go

The winx all made it to the store and pick up and bought seven pregnancy test

Stella says i'm going first to see if I'm a positive or negative for the pregnancy

Bloom says Stella you will have wait before you can tell if you are or not

Stella says alright

Stella comes back out and says done

Musa says I'm go next Musa went into the bathroom to do hers

Musa comes back out and says done

Layla says I'm next Layla went into the bathroom to do hers

Layla came back out and says done

Roxy says I'm next Roxy went into the bathroom to do hers

Roxy came back out and says done

Tecna says i'm next Tecna went into the bathroom to do hers

Tecna came back out and says done

Bloom says i'm next Bloom went into the bathroom to do hers

Bloom came back out and says done

Flora says i'm next Flora went into the bathroom to do hers

Flora comes back out and says done

Stella says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Musa says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Layla says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Roxy says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Bloom says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Flora says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Tecna says my test is ready its positive I'm pregnant

Musa says since we all are pregnant when are we due ?

Bloom says are we going to have a boy or girl

Layla says how many weeks are we ?

Tecna says we all can go see the doctor tomorrow and find everything out

Roxy says good idea Tecna

Tecna says thanks Roxy

Stella says after I go throw up I'm going to bed night girls

The Winx says night Stella

Musa says well Stella has the idea I'm going to bed night girls

The Winx says night Musa

Roxy says I'm going to bed as well

Bloom Layla Flora Tecna says night

Bloom says im going to bed as well

Layla Flora Tecna says night

Tecna says I'm going to bed

Layla Flora night

Layla says I'm going to bed

Flora says night Layla

F lora says well looks like I will head to bed

Musa woke up went into the bathroom to throw up

All the girls got woke up and went into the other bathrooms to throw up

Layla says this is no use of going to bed everytime i fall asleep i wake back up and head back to the bathroom

The Winx finally got to go to sleep after 10 times of heading back and forth to the bathroom


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**The Winx are at the doctors office **

**The doctor asked Roxy to go back first **

**Roxy says doctor I took a pregnancy test yesterday and its says positive that I'm pregnant is it right?**

**The doctor says let me take a look and see it'll take a second **

**The doctor says Roxy the pregnancy test is right you are 2weeks pregnant **

**Roxy says oh **

**The doctor also said the baby is due on January 10th **

**Your having twins **

**Roxy says twins ?**

**The doctor says yes Roxy twins**

**Roxy says is it a boy or girl ? **

**The doctor said Roxy it is too early to tell what it is **

**Roxy says oh ok **

**The doctor says come back one day next week**

**Roxy says ok **

**The doctor asked Musa to go on back **

**Musa says doctor is true that I'm pregnant **

**The doctor says let me look and see it'll be a second**

**The doctor says Musa you are pregnant**

**The doctor says your 3 weeks pregnant **

**Musa says ok **

**Musa says is it a boy or girl ? **

**The doctor says Musa it Is to early to tell what gender the baby is come back one day next week and it will tell you **

**Musa says ok **

**The doctor says you are due on March 25th **

**And you will be having one baby **

**Musa says ok **

**The doctor asked Flora to go on back **

**Flora says doctor am I pregnant **

**The doctor says give me a second to look and i'll let you know **

**The doctor says yes Flora you are pregnant**

**The doctor says you're 1 week pregnant **

**Flora says ok **

**Flora says am i having a boy or girl ? **

**The dictor says that Is too early to tell come back one day next week **

**The doctor says you will be have one baby**

**The doctor says Flora you baby is due on August 1st**

**Flora says ok **

**The doctor says for Stella to go on back **

**Stella says doctor please tell me I'm not pregnant **

**The doctor says Stella you're pregnant **

**Stella says oh no I'm pregnant **

**The doctor says you are 2 weeks pregnant **

**The doctor also says you will be having triplets **

**Stella says triplets **

**The doctor says yes triplets**

**Stella says are they boys or girls? **

**The doctor says its too early to tell but come back one day next week**

**The doctor says your babies are due on June 28th **

**Stella says ok **

**The doctor asked for Layla to go on back **

**Layla says I'm pregnant aren't I **

**The doctor says yes Layla you are pregnant **

**Layla says ok**

**The doctor says you are 3weeks pregnant **

**Layla says ok **

**The doctor says your babies are due on September 30th **

**Layls says as you say in babies you mean **

**The doctor says twins **

**Layla says oh twins **

**Layla says are they boys or girls **

**The doctor says its to early to tell but come back one day next week **

**Layla says ok **

**The doctor asked for Bloom to go on back **

**Bloom says I'm pregnant yes **

**The doctor says yes you are Bloom **

**Bloom says ok **

**The doctor says your 2weeks pregnant **

**The doctor says you will be having triplets **

**Bloom says triplets **

**The doctor says yes triplets **

**The doctor says your babies are due on July 4th **

**Bloom says are they boys or girls **

**The doctor says its to early to tell come back next week one day **

**Bloom says ok **

**The doctor asked for Tecna to go on back**

**Tecna says don't tell me I'm pregnant **

**The doctor says correct **

**Tecna says ok **

**The doctor says you are 1 week pregnant **

**The doctor says the baby is due on December 24th **

**Tecna says am I having a boy or girl **

**The doctor says come back next week **

**Tecna says ok **

**The Winx went back to their apartments **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Roxy says I'm having twins I wonder if its a boy and a girl or both girls or both boys

Musa says I'm only having one baby I wonder if its a boy or girl

Flora says I'm only having one baby I wonder if its a boy or girl

Stella says I'm having triplets I wonder if its going to be two boys and one girl or two girls and one boy or all girls or all boys

Layla says I'm having twins I wonder if its a boy and girl or both boys or both girls

Bloom says I'm having triplets i wonder if its going to be two boys and one girl or two girls and one boy or all girls or all boys

Tecna says I'm only having one baby I wonder if its a boy or girl

Layla says oh no we have to go

Stella says go were

Layla says to Tywan's funeral its today after all the excitment going onwith our pregnancy we forgot about his funeral

Bloom says lets go

Layla says girls I invited Roy to go is that alright

The Winx says yes its fine

Tecna says i'll say goodbye to Tywan first

Tecna says goodbye Tywan you were really a nice guy i'll miss you Tecna leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin

Stella says i'll go say goodbye to Tywan

Stella says goodbye Tywan i'll miss you /you were always there to protect me I'm proud to say that you were like a a big brother to me and i will never forget that Stella leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin

Musa says i'll go say goodbye Musa says I know you are looking down right now but I would like to say you were a cool guy you treated Layla right and with a lot of respect and I will miss you Tywan and I'll miss all your funny jokes you ever told even though I Musa was the only one who thought they were all funny Musa leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin

Roxy says i'll go say goodbye to Tywan Roxy says Tywan I rememver the time you took me horseback riding and you showed me all of your beautiful ranch land and you showed me all of the beautiful mustangs running free in the wild Tywan thank you so much for showing me all that just think no w you xan run around free like those mustangs Roxy leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin

Flora says crying goodbye Tywan thankyou for showing me all of the beautiful flowers amd trees in your hideout you always go to when you did needed time for yourself ireally did loved that Flora crys and leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin

Bloom says good bye Tywan thank you for showing me all the good horse auctions to go too for good horses to get I really appreciated that alot abd everytime I go to those horse auctions I will think of you h elping me picking the best ones Bloom leaves a rose on Tywans coffin

Layla says crying goodbye my love i'll miss you so much you thought me so much I will never forget the night when we first met after our homecoming game I was heartbroken that my ex boyfriend Nabu cheated on me for another girl and that's when we bumped into each other and you made my night that night Layla leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin Layla looks back at Tywan in the coffin and blows him a kiss

Roy says I don't know much about you since I'm new in town but thanks for loving and taking care of Layla a mm d the girls i guess you mean alot to them and i promise i'll take really good care of your girl Layla by the way my names is Roy if you are wondering Roy leaves a rose on Tywan's coffin

The Winx's were all crying when they seen them put Tywan in the ground and barried him with a lot of dirt on top

Layla says crying he's gone he'sreally gone now

Roy says Layla thank you for inviting me

Layla says gour welcome babe

Roy says I'm going to head back to see the guys now

Layla says ok you can go ahead

Layla and the girls sadly walked back to there apartment


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Layla says crying I mmmiss him so much I mmmiss Tywan **

**Flora says aww Layla I know how you feel in fact we all do we all miss Tywan **

**Layla crying says he is gone for good now he can't come back to life **

**Flora says if it makes you feel any better we all are going back to the doctors today to see if we have boys or girls **

**Layla says alright I'm coning I may not look my good **

**Flora says its fine **

**At the doctors office **

**The doctor asked for Tecna to go on back **

**The doctor told Tecna she is having a boy **

**Tecna says a boy**

**Tecna says doctor is the father going to be Timmy **

**The doctor says yes **

**Tecna smiled **

**Tecna says thanks doctor **

**The doctor asked for Stella to go on back **

**The doctor told Stella she is having all boys **

**Stella says all boys**

**Stella says doctor is the father going to be Brandon**

**The doctor says yes**

**Stella smiled **

**Stella says thanks doctor **

**The doctor asked for Flora to go on back **

**The doctor told Flora she's having a boy **

**Flora says a boy**

**Flora says doctor is the father going to be Helia **

**The doctor says yes **

**Flora smiled **

**Flora says thanks doctor **

**The doctor asked for Bloom to go on back **

**The doctor told Bloom she's habing all boys **

**Bloom says all boys**

**Bloom says doctor is the father going to be Sky **

**The doctor says yes**

**Bloom smiled **

**Bloom says thanks doctor **

**The doctor asked for Musa to go on back **

**The doctor told Musa she is having a boy **

**Musa says a boy**

**Musa says doctor is the father going to be Jared **

**The doctor says yes **

**Musa smiled **

**Musa says thanks doctor**

**The doctor asked for Roxy to go on back **

**The doctor told Roxy she is having both boys **

**Roxy says both boys**

**Roxy says doctor is the father going to be Andy **

**The doctor says yes **

**Roxy smiled **

**Roxy says thanks doctor **

**The doctor asked for Layla to go on back **

**The doctor says the only reason i called you last is because your babies are different then the other girls **

**Layla says what do you mean by different doctor **

**The doctor says you are having one boy one girl **

**Layla says oh ok**

**Layla says doctor is the father going to be Roy**

**The doctor says yes **

**Layla smiled**

**Layla says thanks doctor**

**The girls left the doctors office and went back to there apartment**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**Bloom says which one of us girls wants to be first to tell the boys **

**Flora says I will be the first **

**Flora calls Helia **

**Helia says Flora **

**Flora says hey Helia I need to tell you something very important **

**Helia says what is that? **

**Flora says your going to be a dad I'm 1 week pregnant we are having a boy and he is due on August1st **

**Helia was shocked at the news **

**Helia says wow I'm going to be a dad **

**Helia announces it to the boys**

** they all said congratulation Helia**

**Helia says is that all **

**Flora said yes**

**Helia says ok **

**Flora says bye **

**Helia says bye **

**Call ended**

**Roxy says I'm next **

**Roxy calls Andy **

**Andy says Roxy**

**Roxy says Andy I need to tell you something very important **

**Andy says what is that? **

**Roxy says your going to be a dad I'm 2weeks pregnant we are having twins both boys and the twins are due on**

**January 10th**

**Andy was shocked at the news **

**Andy says wow I'm going to be a dad**

**Andy announces it to the boys **

**they all said congratulation Andy**

**Andy says is that all ?**

**Roxy says yes **

**Andy says ok **

**Roxy says bye **

**Andy says bye **

**Call ended**

**Musa says I'm next**

**Musa calls Jared **

**Jared says Musa **

**Musa says Jared I need to tell you something important **

**Jared says what is that?**

**Musa says your going to be a dad I'm 3 weeks pregnant we are having a baby boy the baby boy isdue**

**on March 25th**

**Jared was shocked at the news**

**Jared says wow I'm going to be a dad**

**Jared announces it to the boys **

**they all said congratulation Jared**

**Jared says is that all ? **

**Musa says yes **

**Jared says ok**

**Musa says bye**

**Jared says bye **

**Call ended**

**Layla says I'm next **

**Layla calls Roy **

**Roy says Layla **

**Layla says Roy I need to tell you something important**

**Roy says what is it **

**Layla says your going to be a dad I'm 3weeks pregnant we are having twins one boy one girl and the twins are due on September 30th**

**Roy was shocked at the news **

**Roy says wow I'm new in town and now im going to be a dad **

**Roy announces to the boys**

** they all said congrautlation Roy **

**Roy says is that all?**

**Layla says yes **

**Roy says ok **

**Layla says bye **

**Roy says bye **

**Call ended **

**Stella says I'm next **

**Stella calls Brandon **

**Brandon says Stella**

**Stella says Brandon I got something important to tell you **

**Brandon says what is it ? **

**Stella says your going to be a dad I'm 2 weeks pregnant we are having triplets all boys the boys are due**

**on June 28th **

**Brandon was shocked at the news **

**Beandon says wow I'm going to be a dad**

**Brandon anounces to the boys **

**They all said congratulation Brandon **

**Brandon says is that all? **

**Stella says yes **

**Brandon says ok**

**Stella says bye **

**Brandon says bye **

**Callended**

**Tecna says I'm next **

**Tecna calls Timmy **

**Timmy says Tecna **

**Tecna says Timmy I have something important to tell you **

**Timmy says what is that ? **

**Tecna says your going to be a dad I'm 1 week pregnant we are having a baby boy the baby boy is due **

**on December 24th**

**Timmy was shocked at the news **

**Timmy says wow I'm going to be a dad **

**Timmy announces it to the boys**

**They all said congratulation Timmy **

**Timmy says is that all ?**

**Tecna says yes **

**Timmy says ok **

**Tecna says bye **

**Timmy says bye **

**Call ended**

**Bloom says im next**

**Bloom calls Sky**

**Sky says Bloom**

**Bloom says Sky I have something important to tell you**

**Sky says what is it ?**

**Bloom says your going to be a dad I'm 2 weeks pregnant we are having triplets all boys the boys are due **

**on July 4th **

**Sky was shocked at the news **

**Sky says wow I'm going to be a dad **

**Sky announces it to the boys**

**The boys ssid congratulations Sky **

**Sky says is that all? **

**Bloom says yes **

**Sky says ok **

**Bloom says bye **

**Sky says bye **

**Call ended**

**Tecna says atleast the boys took it well**

**Roxy says i thought they were all going to flip out after we all told them**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

December 24

Tecna says its christmas and I have been in labor since December 20th

And I'm in a lot of pain I just want this baby boy out already

Timmy says Tecna relax he will come out just give him time

Tecna says ok Timmy

Timmy says ok I'll go wait with the others just send a nurse out if you need me

Tecna says doctor how much longer

Doctor says its 7pm its time

Tecna says about time

Some minutes later 7:10pm

a baby boy started crying

Tecna says nurse can you bring only Timmy back in

Nurse says sure thing Tecna

Timmy walks back in the room

Tecna says Timmy would you like to see your son

Timmy walks over to Tecna and his son

Tecna says Timmy he looks just like you except he has my eye color

Timmy says he's perfect

Timmy says nurse can you bring all of our friends in now

Nurse says sure

Soon all the winx and specialists walked into the room

The winx all says aww how cute and adorable he is

Doctor says Tecna do you have a name for your son

Tecna says if its alright with Layla I want to name my son after Tywan

Layla srarts crying and says yes you can

Roy hugged Layla and told her its alright

Tecna says my son name is Tywan Richard Testimole

Tecna says Layla i would like for you to be Tywan's god mother

Layla says surprise and happy really ?

Tecna says yes I mean it

Layla says oh my thank you thank you Tecna

Tecna says your welcome

January 10th

Roxy says its already January 10th and I've been in labor since January 6th

Roxy says how much longer doctor

Doctor says another few more minutes

Roxy says having a baby takes longer then I thought

Roxy says how about now

Doctor says 20 seconds

Doctor says its 3pm its time

Roxy says about time

Nurse says Andy I would like for you to leave the room til we call you back in

Andy says sure

Andy left the room

Some minutes later at 3:15pm

the first boy came out

Couple minutes later 3:20pm

The second boy came out

Roxy says nurse csn you bring Andy back in mow

Nurse says yes

Andy walks back into the room

Roxy says hey Andy come see your sons

Andy walks over to Roxy and his sons

Andy says nurse can you bring in our friends now

Nurse says yes

Soon the winx and the specialists came in the room

All the winx says awe so cute

Musa says Andy the one on the right looks like you

Layla says Roxy the one in the left looks like Roxy

Stella says which one came out first right or left ?

Roxy says the left one came out at 3:15 the right one came out at 3:20

Stella says oh

Flora says Roxy what did you name them?

Roxy says one on the left Allin Mitchell Daygerson

One on the right Alvin William Daygerson

Roxy says Flora would you like to be the god mother

Flora says really happy I would love to Roxy

One month passed by

March 25th

Musa says come on boy would you be ready already

Musa says I've been in labor since March 21st can you come out now

Jared says Musa you need to be patience

Musa says I been patience long enough

Musa says is it time

Doctor says yes its 1pm its time

Musa says about time

Nurse asked Jared to leave for now

Jared left

Couple minutes later 1:06pm

a baby boy came out crying

Musa says nurse can you bring Jared back in please

Nurse says sertaintly m'am

Musa says thanks

Jared walks back in the room

Musa says Jared come see your son

Jared walked over to Musa and held his son

Jared gave Musa a kiss and handed the baby back to her

Jared says nurse we would like our friends to come on back and see the baby

Nurse says yes sir i'll go bring them back to the room

Musa says Jared I'm so sorry about after the homecoming game in highschool I really did miss you

Jared says i missed you to at that dance I wanted to go up to you and tell you everything but that girl wouldn't let me leave her side

Musa and Jared kissed passionately

Musa and Jared break the kiss when the heard there friends at the door

Soon all the winx and specialists walked in

Tecna says awe Musa he's cute

Musa says thanks Tecna your boy is cute as well

Tecna says thanks Musa

Stella says did you pick out a name for him

Musa says yes it is Jaxsin Micheal Hinzil

Musa says Tecna would youlike to be tge baby's god mother

Tecna says Musa I would love to

2 Months has went by

June 28th

Stella says ahhhh I can take it anymore with this waiting

Stella says I've been in labor since June 24th

Brandon says relax Stella take it easy it just takes time

Stella says ahhh I just want the time to go by so these babies can come out

Brandon says they will Stella its just called patience

Stella says I know snookums and Stella layed her head on brandon's chest

Stella says doctor is it time ?

Stella says how much longer

Doctor says few minutes Stella

Stella says how about now

Doctor says its time its 10:30am

Nurse ask Brandon to leave

Stella says nurse i would like Brandon to stay right next to me is that alright

Nurse says no problem

Some minutes later 10:40am

first baby boy came out

Few minutes later 10:45am

Second baby boy came out

Few minutes later 10:50am

Third baby comes out

Stella says nurse I would like for our friends to come in

The winx and specialists all walked in

Bloom is pregnant as can be walks up and ask to hold one of the babies

Stella says sure Bloom

Bloom says this little fella is so adorable

Stella says thanks Bloom

Bloom says what's their names

Stella says the first baby is Bryce Matthew McBlachel

Second baby is Bo Lucas McBlachel

Third baby is Bryon Anthony McBlachel

Stella says Bloom would you be the babies god mother

Bloom says wow you really mean it

Stella says yes I do Bloom

July 4th

Bloom says Sky how much longer do we need to wait

Bloom says I've been in labor since June 30th

Sky says idk Bloom

Bloom says doctor how much longer I would like to get out of here in time for the fireworks

doctor says its time its 9:50pm

First baby comes out at 9:53pm

Second baby comes out at 9:56pm

Third baby comes out at 9:59pm

Bloom says yes just in time Sky lets go we got to get to the fireworks before they start

Sky says woah Bloom hold on the doctor still needs to put down the boys names before we can leave to go

Bloom says oh man alright be quick please

Sky says be patience Bloom if we miss the begining of it its alright

Bloom says but Sky I want to be there before it starts

Sky says we won't make it in time

Bloom says ahhh Sky why did you have to pick triplets for us

Sky says sorry i wanted to have sons to pkay football with

Bloom says ik sorry Sky i just got

Sky says carried away

Bloom says yeah

Sky says its alright Bloom love you

Bloom says love you too Sky

Sky kissed Blooms forehead

Doctor says Bloom what is the name of your first baby ?

Bloom says first baby is Stephen Joseph Wailex

Second baby is Seth Andrew Wailex

Third baby is Sonnie James Wailex

Doctor says thank you you may leave to go see the fireworks now

Bloom says thank you thank you thank you doctor

Bloom says oh im sorry that i carried away

Doctor says welcome and its quite alright i would be wanting to see 4th of July fireworks as well

Bloom says bye

Bloom Sky the winx and the specialists and mostly the winx's babies all went to watch the 4th of July fireworks

Bloom says Sky you want to

Sky says Bloom you just had triplets and you want to do it again back home

Bloom says with you know this time I don't like to say it out loud

Sky says I know alright but won't it be hard cause the babies will be crying every few minutes

Bloom says oh yeah never mind

Sky says thought so

Sky says I promise when they get about 2 or 3 years old we can do it again

Bloom says ok

Bloom says Stella would you like to be the babies god mother

Stella screams and says really ?

Bloom says if you promise not to scream yes

Stella says ok I promise

August 1st

Flora says Helia wake up

Helia says uh oh sorry Flora

Flora says i've been in labor since July 27th and havent had any sleep since Bloom gave birth on July 4th and you are dozing off on me

Helia says sorry think I'll go wait with the oyhers til you get the baby out

Flora says Helia I'm sorry that I got snippy with you

Helia says its alright Flora

Helia left

Doctor says its it time yet

Doctors says yes its time its 12:00 pm

Some minutes later at 12:10pm

a baby boy was crying

Flora says nurse I would like for Helia and the rest of my friends to come in on

Nurse says sure thing Flora

Flora says thanks

Nurse says welcome

Doctor asked Flora what is the name going to be for your baby ?

Flora says Hank Michael Brastien

Soon Helia and her friends all came walking through the door

Helia walked over to Flora

Flora says Roxy will you be the baby's god mother

Roxy says yes I willthank you Flora

Flora smiles and says welcome Roxy

September 30th

Roy !

Roy!

Layla threw the pillow lightly at Roy to wake up

Roy says what uh sorry Layla

Layla says you better be cause you were lucky I can't get up off this bed I would of tackled you if I wasn't like this

Layla says I've been in labor since September 26th and i haven't had any beauty sleep and your sleeping on me

Roy says i'll go see h ow our friends are doing

Roy left

Layla says doctor is it time yet this waiting is hurting me

Doctor says few more minutes Layla

Layla says ahhhh please be soon

Doctor says Layla its time its 11:55 pm

Some minutes later at 11:58 pm

Few minutes later at 12:07 am

Second baby came out

Layla says can you please bring in Roy and my friends thanks

Nurse says welcome


End file.
